1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to spindles or winding forms often referred to as “bobbins” that are suitable for winding wire to form an inductor, and more particularly, to multi-sectional bobbin designs and related assemblies suitable for high-voltage electronics.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the heart of most inductors and transformers is a bobbin that serves as a winding form. Typically, the bobbin supports winding of wire, facilitates alignment of such windings with the core(s) and, in some cases, provides termination or connection points. High voltage bobbins are often multi-sectional in design and, relative to a high voltage coil, winding around a prior section is typically completed before the wire transfers to a next section. Multi-sectional designs are typically employed to separate portions of the wound wire in which greatly disparate potentials are induced. In this way, the possibility of electrical breakdown can be reduced or at least managed.
Conventionally in multi-sectional bobbin designs, as the wound wire transits from a prior section to the next, it transfers from the top of a prior section (now fully wound) to the bottom of the next. This next section is then wound to its top and, depending on the number of sections provided, the process repeats. Unfortunately, in conventional multi-section bobbin and inductor designs the descending portion of wire that transfers from top of the prior section to bottom of the next is proximate to at least the adjacent coils of the layers of wire wound in this next section. Absent additional insulation, the thin layer of insulation that encapsulates the transformer (or inductor) wire may be insufficient to resist electrical breakdown. Accordingly, in conventional multi-sectional bobbin designs, an additional insulative layer such as Kapton® tape or the like, may be applied to the descending portion of wire to isolate it from the layers of wire wound in this next section. While generally effective, such an arrangement tends to interfere with mass production using conventional techniques and equipment to automatically wind the bobbin.
Improved designs are desired.